Two Reasons
by Delena-gleek-freak
Summary: "I think I was born for two reasons," Buffy said to Willow. "First, the obvious reason is to be the slayer, and the second… I think is to be with you.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer, that would be awesome though. Don't be afraid to review, **

**This story is set after the episode, ****Revelations**

**This is my very first story, so I would really appreciate some reviews. Please… tell me what I did wrong, and what you liked about the story!**

**Thanks, and enjoy.**

As Buffy and Willow were painting each other's nails, their eyes met.

_I've never noticed this, but Willow is really beautiful… I think that I want to go out with her._

"I think I was born for **two** reasons," Buffy said to Willow. "First, the obvious reason is to be the slayer, and the second… I **think** is to be with you. Willow, do you want to go out some time?"

"I'd love to Buffy. I've never told anyone this but I was only with Oz so Cordelia would stop making fun of me because I didn't have a boyfriend. I've always wanted to be with you, I just didn't want you to laugh in my face."

"I would never do that to you Will."

Buffy leaned in for a kiss… a long, and gentle kiss. It was probably the sweetest kiss she's ever had… a thousand times sweeter than any of her kisses with Angel.

"We can't actually be together if you're still with Angel, Buffy."

"I know. I need to let him down easy, anyways I would feel bad if I cheated on him."

"Well, when do you plan on doing it?"

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Great!"

"I have to go on patrol or Giles will kill me."

"Okay, do you want me to come?"

"No, I got it I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Well… bye, then."

As was walking through the Graveyard, she ran into an old rival… Spike. She tried to throw a kick but the kick didn't make it. Spike was the one to start to start the fight. As Spike kicked her, she tripped over a rock trying to block the kick. When Buffy looked up, Spike was gone so she decided to go home. It was about 3 am, and Willow was patiently waiting for the blond at home. When she started changing her clothes, Buffy noticed a big bloody gash across her back. She told Willow about it, and Willow decided to patch it up. She put some rubbing alcohol on it, and started stitching it up. Once she finished the girls decided to go to bed. They got into Buffy's bed, and cuddled up really close.

**Next day**

_What will Angel say_ _or_ _think about breaking up? I'm so nervous. How will I tell him? What will I say? How will he react? _Buffy thought nervously as she called Willow up. "Meet me at my house so we can go to Angel's, and get it over with."

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Great, bye."

"Bye Buffy!"

**A little while later**

_Ding Dong_

Buffy heard her doorbell ring.

"_That must be Willow," _She thought excitedly

Buffy ran to the door, she quickly opened the door. As she did, Willow came In for a kiss. When their lips touched, they felt like there was no one on earth but themselves. As Buffy pulled out of the kiss ,she said, "We have to get ready to tell Angel."

"Ok, Honey."

**One hour later**

Buffy and Willow walked in the door. Buffy walked over to Angel, and as she did, Angel tried to kiss her but Buffy turned her head quickly. His kiss had landed on her cheek instead.

"Hi, we need to talk about… things."

"What is it Buffy, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

"Buffy please, no!"

"Angel, I'll be right back."

"Fine."

"Willow, please stop her!" Angel used his puppy dog face.

"If I say no, will you bite me?"

"What! No, Willow, please help me! I love her so much!"

"Buffy didn't tell you everything. We're dating."

"I didn't know you and her liked each other like that."

"Well we are, and we do."

Angel and Willow heard a door open. "Buffy, I told Angel why you are breaking up with him."

"Buffy it's okay, there's nothing wrong with being in love with Willow."

"I KNOW!" Buffy said as she started kissing her red headed love.

"Let's go out for dinner!" Willow said

"Will there be cookies?"

"Yes there will be cookies," Willow said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Will," Buffy said.

"It's fine," Willow said.

"Great, let's go out to dinner, where are we going?" The blonde said.

"It's a surprise!"

"Awesome."

"Bye Angel, I'm sorry."

**1 HOUR LATER**

When Buffy and Willow got to the restaurant, Buffy noticed how fancy and romantic the restaurant was. There was a white table cloth, red and white roses, candles, a table for two, and two cute little chairs. As soon as Buffy and Willow sat down, Buffy pulled the red-head into a soft kiss

Willow loved kissing Buffy. She had the sweetest and softest lips, and she was always careful to not hurt her.

"I love you," said Willow.

"I love you too Will"


End file.
